A Haircut for you, Mister Todd
by LovePoisonedHeart
Summary: What happens when a certain pirate captain comes into Mister Todd's haircut shop? POTC cross over.


Disclaimer: I do not own and will not ever own Sweeney Todd. :(

A/N: Hello! I have to say that this chapter has gotten deleted by accident So it really isn't the exactly the same as the first posting. Oh well, anyways, welcome new readers and hope everyone enjoys this story! And reviews are appreciated!

* * *

"It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge." Sweeney growled with a mad gleam held in his eyes. He pulled out a shiny razor and lifted it up in the air before glancing at it with a dreamy gaze. "My friends." He smiled deviously and faced Mrs. Lovett with a scowl.

"Mr. T… don't you think that…" Mrs. Lovett started but Sweeney growled angrily.

"OUT!" he bellowed and he watched her flee from the room. He stared blankly at the door of his shop before turning around to look out the window. "Come my bloody bleeders." He whispered and folded his razor, shoving it back into its sheath. The bell rung signaling a customer and he grinned wickedly. "Come for a shave, good sir?"

" Aye." The customer replied and swaggered towards the chair. "A trim to be more precise."

Sweeney spun around and faced his customer with a mad smile. "Sit, sit, Mr…" He knew exactly what he was going to do to his customer… The taste of fresh blood oozing out of the man in front of him… His hands shook with excitement, ready to swipe the man dead and kick the lever, sending the man into the abyss below. Except the only thing was… this man looked exactly like him but with crazy dreadlocks and beads. An eccentric idea hit him and he smiled even madder.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." The man grinned, flashing off golden teeth.

Sweeney arched his eyebrows at the crazy customer before smiling again. "Well, Mr. Sparrow tell me how is it you come about around here?" His lips twitched impatiently, waiting for the opportune moment to slash Mr. Sparrow.

"Me crew happened to be passin' by London so I might as well stop for a little trim, if ye get me drift." Jack eyed the red chair suspiciously before he sat down on it with a proud smirk.

Sweeney gave Jack a grim look before looking away. "One moment, Mister Sparrow." Sweeney said and pulled out a cloth, draping it around Jack. Sweeney started to whistle cheerfully, although in the inside he was raging mad with anger. He needed to kill… swipe… slash… blood… red.

"Small trim." Jack said, pointing at his mustache, reminding Sweeney of what to do.

"As you wish." Sweeney fake-smiled and grabbed his bowl of cream. Grabbing the brush, he painted the cream on Jack's face. Putting the bowl down, he whipped out his razor and started to trim Jack's mustache off along with his goatee and beard. "Tell me about yourself Mr. Sparrow." Sweeney managed to say while he removed Jack's bandana.

"Well, ye see, I be a pirate and let's just say 'm a wanted man although I am quite unwanted in London…" Jack said, fighting the urge to swing his hands around for gestures. "I'll tell ye about me though…" Jack continued on with his story and Sweeney listened quietly.

_A couple swipes with the knife and_… Sweeney smirked at the crazy pirate that exaggerated on his story. _If the pirate captain only knew… _Sweeney put the knife under Jack's chin, preparing to slit his throat but Mrs. Lovett burst through the door making him lift the knife back up to Jack's hair.

"Mister T, are ya hungry?" she said but froze when she saw him with a customer. "Oh sorry… I'll come back up a little later, shall I?" she then left him and Jack alone.

"'oo's she?" Jack asked, staring at the door with surprise.

"Mrs. Lovett. Sells pies, she does." Sweeney stated bluntly. That pirate was getting on his nerves but then Mrs. Lovett was also. _Who was she to disturb him when he was with a customer! _Sweeney clutched the knife tighter, his pale hands turning paler than it already was.

"Ah! Well… Where I left off… Yes! And they made me their chief." Jack proclaimed and stopped suddenly, feeling as if something was not quite right. "Ye sure this is just a trim?"

"Yes, no worries Mister Sparrow. It's just a small trim." Sweeney grinned and sheathed his knife. _Guess he wasn't worth killing after all… _He angrily glared at the door when it flew open to reveal Mrs. Lovett. _Would the darn woman leave him alone? _

"Mister T?" she gasped, looking between the two men before fainting on the ground. Sweeney laughed manically and Jack arched a brow with wonder.

"May I 'ave a mirror?" Jack asked and Sweeney smirked in response.

"Of course, Mister Sparrow." Sweeney handed a mirror to Jack who screamed at his reflection.

"AHHH!" Jack screamed in a high-pitched tone causing the mirror to shatter. "WHAT DID YE DO!" he shouted and flung the mirror away. "I look like… I look like- like you!" he stuttered and Sweeney smirked. Jack remembered the reflection on the mirror… His short black hair with a streak of white in it…

"Welcome Mister Todd." Sweeney said maliciously and Jack continued to scream.

"MY HAIR!" Jack screamed and collapsed on the floor, clutching his hair that still had the beads attached.

"Quit your moping." Sweeney growled and Jack glared at back.

"Ye ruined me hair! I asked for a bloody trim not a haircut, Mister Todd." Jack snarled and pointed at his own head. "What's bloody this? A- A… A bloody fur ball!"

"Your hair already looked like a bloody fur ball!" Sweeney retorted and folded his arms across his chest. "Now listen up, you pirate. You are to help Mrs. Lovett with her pies so GO!" Sweeney shouted and shoved Jack at the unconscious woman on the ground.

"But I love Pizzaro's pies…" Jack said quietly but Sweeney glared at him.

"GO!" he pulled out his knife and swiped it in the air to threaten Jack.

"Fine, ye bloody barber." Jack grumbled and lifted Mrs. Lovett up. "Wakey, wakey luv." He shook her gently and she awoke.

"Mister T!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. "Got sum pies down there, we do."

"Aye." He muttered and she looked at him with surprise.

"Wot's that?" she asked but got no reply. "For a second I thought I was seein' two of you."

"Ye were." Jack grumbled incoherently abut she shrugged it off. She dragged him downstairs and he knew he was never going to return to his ship with his new hairdo…

Sweeney smiled with relief… Finally, he was going to get that annoying woman off him along with that pirate…_ or shall I say… Mister Todd._ And now… Sweeney was going to get his revenge with the aid of his new apprentice… Mister Todd.


End file.
